LAS CINCO ETAPAS DEL DUELO
by Zutto
Summary: ONESHOT Estaba acostumbrada a ayudar de todas las maneras posibles a su coronel una de ellas sus problemas de faldas, un dia comun en su vida RIZA  Con un poco de Roy, y un poco de shonen-ai... minimo


**Las cinco etapas del duelo**

- lamento tanto que este pasando por esto cabo Labreth solo espero que no necesite una licencia muy larga – dijo sin atisbo de condolencia Roy Mustang

Acompañaba hasta la puerta a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros y mirada azul, de cintura pequeña, piernas torneadas y bustos firme, una verdadera belleza, era lo que el personal masculino de aquella oficina pensaba

- pero Coronel… - giro su cabeza en ciento ochenta grados tratando de quedar cara a cara con aquel gallardo pelinegro su cabello floto en el aire con una cadencia magnifica, lastima de que la pobre chica se haya pasado primero frente al coronel y no frente a alguno de sus subordinados, ahora era intocable.

La enorme puerta de roble cerro detrás de ella con fuerte estruendo, las palmas de la chica tocaron con nerviosismo la superficie lisa donde apenas un segundo atrás el coronel Roy Mustang había estado, podía sentir el barniz y la beta de la madera y el intoxicante olor de esta tan parecido al del coronel, madera y tierra mojada, pero la tela tersa del uniforme del ejercito no estaba ahí, y parecía no querer regresar.

- Teniente segundo Breda! – Dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados levantándose de su asiento enfundado su pistola – saldré unos minutos

- por supuesto teniente Hawkeye – contesto este desde su escritorio

- Cabo, acompáñeme por favor – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados tomando al hombro de la chica quien empezaba a mostrar unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

¨*zutto*¨

_Negacion, aislamiento:_

- no, no teniente, tengo que hablar con el Coronel, de seguro no entendí bien lo que dijo

- No, lo entendió bastante bien Cabo – dijo ella – café americano, ¿le parece?

- eh… si – dijo la mujer sorprendida siendo guiada por su superior

¨*zutto*¨

_Café negro, caliente, nada mejor para hablar con __**ellas.**__ Por lo general hablar con ellas no es mi problema, pero hay unas cuantas como Carol Labreth, que necesita un poco más que una fría despedida para entender lo que pasó._

_Entre esta ocupación extra de mi trabajo y el hacer cuadrar los gastos militares del coronel mes con mes, no se cual sea la peor tarea, es casi imposible hacer entender al ejército el por que una misión secreta necesita tales cantidades de alcohol, necesito excusarme con la idea de que el general gusta de emborrachar a sus objetivos para que suelten la lengua, asustando con una quema larga y dolorosa si no cooperan. Evitando informar que el alcohol es en su totalidad consumido por el, pero no se compara con tener que explicar el por que una persona como el coronel necesita de cambiarse de dos a cuatro veces de hotel en una noche, o su constante gusto por comprar artículos de fetiche sexuales que colecciona. Que sin importar las razones que de, según el, deben ser gastos del ejercito catalogados hábilmente como "viáticos". _

_Por otro lado hablar con las jóvenes que constantemente caen en la red mustang es un trabajo arduo y agotador, me tranquilizo al pensar que el trabajo del coronel es tan demandante que le es imposible atraer a la población femenina del país a la velocidad que el quisiera. Mas no dudo que su tarea sea cumplida en el lapso de unos cuantos años, apostando que para entonces aun no haya salido ninguna cana en su lustroso cabello negro. Evito pensar que ello no haga mas que aumentar su magnetismo y convierta mi labor en algo angustiosamente pesado al tener que ayudar a despachar de a tres a cinco chicas por día._

_Por Dios! que solo por eso lo quiero ver convertido en Fuhrer tal vez solo así no tenga al final del primer mes a la totalidad de la población femenina de Amestris formada detrás la puerta de este._

Una ataviada con el uniforme de falda la cual se ondeaba al viento y sus movimientos, la otra con el pantalón que en absoluto mermaba su belleza y porte. Las botas y tacones chocaban con el pavimento una y otra vez con sincronía y el ir y venir de sus manos balanceándose a los costados de su cuerpo completaba la foto de las dos oficiales con extrema belleza

Las dos hermosas mujeres caminaban por entre las calles de Amestris, camino a una cafetería modesta que estaba a pocas calles del cuartel. La Hermosa cafetería era lo suficientemente grande para poder sentarse a una distancia prudente de cada comensal que nada tenia que ver con el asunto que a las damas envolvía.

Las mesas eran pequeñas, apenas con cuatros sillas las mas grandes, pero ellas no necesitaban mas espacio, todo estaba a media luz, lo cual hacia el lugar perfecto para las parejas o para discusiones serias sin ser interrumpidas con estruendosos sonidos de conjuntos de música o algo. Aunque Riza sabia que aquel bohemio lugar, si tenia grupos invitados de vez en cuando, lastima por ella, solo había acudido ahí a pasar por estos momentos

¨*zutto*¨

_La ira_

- ¿así que es aquí? – dijo la muchacha de forma fría

- ¿Aquí? – dijo la mujer entregando el menu al mesero y pidiéndole un café americano

- la gente en el cuartel sabe que cuando el Cononel Mustang no puede deshacerse de alguna mujer llama a su subordinada para que le quite el problema de encima

- yo no vengo a hacer tal cosa cabo – dijo ella tranquila – solo quiero ayudarla

- ¿de que demonios habla? – dijo ella ya algo ofendida

- ¿cuanto tiene de embarazo?

- a lo mucho mes y medio – dijo ella mas calmada

- sabia como evitarlo ¿verdad? – decía de forma completamente impersonal

- YA BASTA! – Arremetió la chica – DEJE DE TRATARME COMO SU FUERA UNA INGENUA!

- ¿a caso debo tratarla de manera diferente cabo? – la total calma de Riza estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la cabo

- EL TIENE QUE TOMAR SU RESPONSABILIDAD! – dijo colérica

- ¿se lo prometió a caso? - pregunto ella y continúo al ver la mirada dudativa de la chica – conoce, la reputación del coronel ¿no es asi?

- s-si – dijo ella aun enojada pero ahora un poco apenada

- ¿conocía lo que pasaría si quedaba en cinta?

- si pero… - dijo ella mas insegura cada vez

- entonces, ¿sabe cuantas chicas han intentado amarrarlo con un hijo de el? – la inclinación de cabeza hacia la derecha le hizo entender a Riza de que si no sabia el numero exacto de personas, al menos sabia de su existencia - bien – dijo tomando el primer sorbo de su delicioso café.

Buscar la cafetería perfecta para que el trago amargo no resultara tan… amargo también incluía elegir un lugar con buen café

¨*zutto*¨

_Esta era la parte mas difícil, después de unas 30 veces de pasar por lo mismo, me sorprende pensar lo predecible que podemos ser las mujeres, desde la forma en que ellas han reaccionado al rechazo, los pretextos que me han dado de su comportamiento, la decisión de cómo proceder después de esto. _

_A veces siento pena por lo fácil que nos engañamos a nosotras mismas sobre los sentimientos de alguien mas, lo fácil que disfrazamos un mal hecho con una "buena" elección y lo sencillos que es hacernos la ilusión de que aun con rechazo puede haber esperanza _

_Sabia de al menos veintidós pequeños Mustang en Central y tal pareciera que la cifra iba en aumento año con año, pues al Coronel parecía que no había que lo parara, a mas bien si había algo que lo pararía, pero no seria nada fácil que ocurriera._

_¨*zutto*¨  
_

_Depresión_

- El, el dijo que yo era especial – dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

- Todas lo son

- pero dijo que jamás se había sentido asi con alguien

- claro – se inclino hacia la chica de forma confidente – la naturaleza del Coronel Mustang es como el _**ICHIGOICHIE**_¿lo conoces? – la muchacha negó – es una filosofía de unas tierras mas alla de Xing, una isla al parecer, donde tienen un gran respeto por la ceremonia, en especial la del te, dentro de esa ceremonia, ellos tienen la filosofía de que lo que pasa en esa ceremonia solo puede suceder una vez, y la disfrutan al máximo cada vez, es una oportunidad que jamás van a volver a tener _**ICHIGOICHIE. **_El coronel Mustang vive asi. Asi que te puedo asegurar que durante ese momento eras única, primera y especial, pero ya no mas.

La chica volvió a sollozar escondiendo la cara tras una servilleta que se humedecía con cada lagrima con cada suspiro. Riza se quedo callada esperando a que la chica volviera a tomar la palabra, sabia, con la experiencia que tenia, que aquello estaba por terminar.

_Pacto y negociación _

- Fui una estúpida – dijo ella sin sorpresa de parte de Riza

- no, no lo fuiste – dijo ella con la taza en las manos, apenas unos centímetros separada de sus labios – solo fuiste descuidada, con tu persona, con tus ideas y con tu responsabilidad, pero aun puedes remediarlo

- ¿remediarlo? – pregunto ella con ojos llorosos viendo a la teniente

- sabes que en el ejercito existen licencias temporales para, interrumpir tu estado

- ¿me esta pidiendo que aborte?

- no – contesto mientras volvía a sorber – esa es tu decisión, tu responsabilidad, pero si eso es lo que quieres nadie te reclamara

- no… no podría

- ¿estas segura?

- de verdad no podría

- bien, entonces te sugiero que pidas tu traslado de central

- ¿traslado? – dijo ella sorprendida viendo a Riza a los ojos

- si, entenderás que si intentas interferir en las actividades del coronel estas interfiriendo con mi trabajo, y eso no te lo puedo permitir, al menos que tu estés completa y absolutamente segura que no intentaras reclamarle nada al Conorel, desde ahora y hasta que… bueno jamás. Acerca de su decisión, yo no veo problema en que te quedes pero siendo sinceras no creo que puedas

¨*zutto*¨

_Es duro ser dura, pero en estos casos es mas tonto ser blanda, dejarlas hacer lo que quieran era llevar a peleas innecesarias a Roy y tener mas problemas yo, interfiriendo con nuestro trabajo y con sus metas, y claro que esta chica, seria una de esas que creerían que en algún momento Roy recapacitaría, que intentara acercarse en cada oportunidad posible, haciendo asi, mas difícil el acenso al poder de Roy Mustang, y no puedo permitirlo_

_¨*zutto*¨  
_

- Usted es – dijo la chica iracunda otra vez – una hipócrita, diciendo que quiere ayudarme, lo único que intenta es que me aleje

- solo te pido que hagas lo que es mejor para todos - contesto

- ¡PARA TODOS! – Reclamo con las palmas en la mesa a voz en cuello – O PARA USTED Y MUSTANG! USTED QUIERE QUEDARSE CON EL!

- esta cometiendo desacato cabo – dijo ella con calma – piénselo

La chica se quedo callada viendo con toda su furia a Riza, la cual mantenía aun en semblante tranquilo y hasta cierto punto cordial

- ¡bien! – Dijo ella – Me ire, pero algún día Roy Mustang… el coronel Roy Mustang, se arrepentirá de esto y ese dia me las pagara – dijo saliendo de la cafetería, chocando con alguno que otro pobre mesero

- me sirves otro por favor – dijo Riza pidiéndole mas café al chico que casi cae con el arrebato de la cabo

- esas chicas son unas fichitas ¿verdad? – dijo el chico llenando de nuevo la taza

- mas o menos, ellas piensan que son "LA CHICA" pero no es asi, no hay un "LA CHICA" para el coronel Mustang

- Vamos Teniente no se haga – dijo el chico pícaro – usted y yo sabemos que si hay alguien así

- es verdad, si hay alguien asi en la vida de Roy – contesto ella con una sonrisa

_Pero no es quien imaginas…_

¨*zutto*¨

- MALDITO CORONEL DE PACOTILLA! – Tras aquel grito el estruendoso sonido de un golpe inundo todo el pasillo – ME LA VAS A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS!

La roja gabardina dio una pirueta sobre su portador que seguía descargando cada gramo de furia en la enorme puerta de madera con una contundente patada, el inconfundible sonido de esta desquebrándose por dentro sin romperse hizo que todo el cuartel volteara hacia el rubio, ¿cuantas iban en ese año? ¿Unas tres?

Una ráfaga de fuego paso por encima del rubio, es mas podría asegurar que le había cortado unos cuantos cabellos y que solo milésimas de segundos antes ahí había estado su cabeza. El grito asustado unido al iracundo "_POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS TENIENTE!" _del inquilino de la misma desde el otro lado, hizo notar que a el también lo había tomado por sorpresa

Edward Elric y su hermano voltearon hacia la Teniente con una cara que bien podría decir que estos habían vaciado el contenido de su vejiga (claro si Alphonse tuviera) en sus pantalones (insisto si Alphonse tuviera)

- Edward Elric, debo recordarle que estas escenas no están permitidas en este recinto – dijo absolutamente calmada

- Te- teniente – dijo el aun sorprendido – lo lamento

- ya le había informado que otra vez que lo hiciera lo tendría que llevar a tres días de arresto – dijo ella con su cara imperturbable, pero después le regalo una sonrisa – ¿que paso?

- la ultima información acerca de la piedra filosofal, resulto ser un callejón sin salida ¡Y ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! – Dijo alzando su puño de metal hacia la puerta, pero deteniéndose en cuanto sintió la mirada de Riza a su espalda, palideció en el acto

- Edward por dios – dijo ella – sabes perfectamente que el Coronel en absoluto haría que fueras tras una pista falsa

- pero es que era obvio – dijo el con un semblante ofendido – ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando se lo dije hace algunos minutos

- sabes perfectamente que la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal es sobretodo a base de mitos, claro que cada informe puede ser un callejón sin salida, así que el Coronel sabe desde un principio que hay un setenta por ciento de posibilidad de que la información sea falsa, no necesita poner a un adolescente investigando cosas sin sentido, si desde el principio supiera que son falsas. Además no estamos en tiempos de regalar vacaciones pagadas a dos niños, así que no digas estupideces – termino con un semblante que podría catalogarse de enojado pero solo era serio

- lo lamentamos teniente – dijo Al detrás de su hermano – no volverá a pasar

- gracias Alphonse, ahora lleva a tu hermano a que descanse, es obvio que vino desde la estación hasta acá corriendo para ver al Coronel

- de hecho – dijo la imponente armadura rascándose la cabeza – viene corriendo desde el pueblo pasado, pues perdimos el ultimo tren anoche

- ¡¿corrieron 150 km en una noche! ¡Deberían de estar muertos! – dijo el teniente segundo Jean Havoc a punto de perder de su labio su pequeño cigarrillo

- mi Nissan quería hablar con el Coronel cuanto antes – dijo Al

- Ese maldito – dijo aun refunfuñando Ed viendo hacia la puerta

- anda vayan – dijo Riza palmeando a Ed – mañana regresan para traer el reporte – la cara asustada y sorprendida del rubio la invito a seguir - Que por lo que veo vas a tener que llenar esta noche

Los dos adolescente caminaron por el enorme pasillo hacia la puerta de salida, Riza Hawkeye vio la roja gabardina del Alquimista de acero meciéndose con el viento mientras se alejaba. Si ella también sabia como se sentía perder a alguien

_Aceptación _

- ha regresado teniente – dijo Roy saliendo de su oficina con un poco de cautela, esperando no saliera ninguna nueva bala, se asusto al ver como la teniente tenia su pistola en mano puliéndola

- si Coronel he regresado – dijo ella concentrada en su trabajo

- y ¿Cómo salio todo?

- hable con la cabo, pero dudo que acuda al programa de ayuda

- vaya – dijo decepcionado – otro Mustang más por ahí

- esperemos sea chica y así un poco mas inteligente – dijo ella mirando hacia adentro del cañón de su pistola – así tal vez ella SI se cuide en sus encuentros ¿no lo cree?

- teniente – dijo algo ofendido Mustang agudizando la mirada hacia su teniente

- si coronel – contesto abstraída en su trabajo tomando por el disparador la misma, haciendo que el cañón apuntara vacilante hacia el Coronel el cual palideció de inmediato

- e- este y… Acero – dijo el tratando de cambiar de tema

- se fue hacia el hotel supongo – termino de limpiar su pistola y la puso de nuevo en su cacha – si no le molesta debo ir a mi casa Coronel

- no en absoluto – respondió temeroso aun viendo como salía por la puerta

Caminando con la absoluta seguridad que la caracteriza, la teniente iba por los pasillos hacia la salida, llegando a la recepción vio de nuevo a la cabo Labreth, cruzaron sus miradas y regalándole una cortes inclinación de cabeza a la que esta solo respondió con una mirada indignada en la que Riza no quiso reparar.

¨*zutto*¨

_Las cinco etapas del duelo, vaya que las conozco, también he perdido a alguien importante, del cual estuve locamente enamorada por casi toda mi vida._

_Tuve que ver su semblante hace tres años al regresar de una misión secreta para saber que por fin había encontrado a la única persona que lo haría un hombre fiel y entregado a un amor incondicional y eterno y solo algunos meses después enterarme de quien era. _

_Yo no lo pude comprender al inicio, pero cuando vi la expresión de Roy cuando llego a la cuidad note la verdad, lo negué con fervor por meses, pero la forma ensoñadora en que le miraba cuando se iba a una nueva misión lo dijo todo, obviamente no podía comprender como podían quitármelo, vacíe unas 50 veces mi pistola hacia una pared de mi departamento y tuve que llenar torres de reportes sobre como habían sido usadas esas balas, llore a mares al no entender la perdida, y aunque mi departamento se había convertido en un asco, nadie lo noto en el cuartel, poco a poco me serenise y busque como sobre llevarlo, hoy a penas creo que pude entender como seria mi situación de ahora en adelante, apoyando a MI Coronel a llegar a Führer y también haciendo llevadero sus propias etapas el duelo, pues es muy posible que su amor jamás sea correspondido_

_Darme cuenta de la manera en que Roy deseaba atraer la atención de aquel chico de 15 años de cabellos rubio, mirada dorara y semblante adusto no fue lo mas agradable de mi vida Por supuesto que Roy Mustang no era homosexual, y quizá por eso mismo es que no le ha dicho nada a ese obstinado chico, pues incluso yo dudo que su inclinación haya cambiado. _

_El problema radica en que el amor tomo forma de muchacho y eso no se puede remediar, ama a ese chico, pero no quiere decir que ahora saltara de cama en cama de cada hombre de Amestris (aunque eso me evite varios problemas, como el embarazo) simplemente quiere decir que de ser correspondido un nuevo Roy Mustang nacería._

_Lastima por las mujeres de Amestris y la nueva generación de niños, pues ellos tendrán que pagar los platos rotos… y YO TAMBIEN POR QUE ESO ES PARTE DE MI TRABAJO._

_¨*zutto*¨  
_

_OWARI!_

NDA: creo que no tengo fe en el amor o de plano los amores no correspondidos son los mejores para mí, no lo se, pero este es mi cuarto o quinto oneshot y sin faltar a la regla es una historia triste y desgarradora, aunque es la primera que tiene toques cómicos, casi todas son para cortarse las venas con un ejote y nada mas.

Pero espero les haya gustado, esta "pequeña" rodaba por mi cabeza desde hace una semana, todo gracias a YukaKyo (autora del magnifico fic de _SINGLE LADY) _la verdad no tiene mucho que ver por que su Riza y mi Riza son muuuuuuuuy diferentes, tal vez es que me hubiera gustado una Riza menos interesada, pero eso es otro tema, la verdad es que mientras leida ese grandioso fic me encontré pensando "y si Riza de verdad quisiera a Roy y este estuviera enamorado de Ed ¿Cómo reaccionaria?" así que indirectamente dedico este fic a ella (aunque no me conozca y jamás me lea).

Muchas gracias por leer y mas a quien haya llegado hasta aquí ¡SI LO DIGO A USTEDES FLOJOS QUE SE QUEDARON EN EL OWARI! (como si estuvieran leyendo jajajajajaja) bueno, hasta la próxima.


End file.
